


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Evil Trent, F/M, Pre-Burning at Both Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>she wasn’t the only who got something from this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“New song?” Trent asked as he peered over Kira who is intently writing. “What’s it about?”

“Since when do you care?” She snaps.

She’s right, he doesn’t; not about that, but there are remnants of who he used to be still hanging on. It comes and goes.

Trent slid into the spot next to Kira, putting himself close to her as possible and the questions continued.

“Why are you here then? Why do you keep meeting with me? We’re supposed to be enemies.” He taunts.

They had been doing it for weeks since Trent’s alternate identity had been revealed. They would pick somewhere isolated and quiet to talk. Dr. Oliver and the rest of Kira’s team had no idea.

Kira was being stubborn, still holding out hope that Trent could be saved.

But she wasn’t the only who got something from this. Those old pieces of himself could never really deny feelings for the yellow Ranger.  

Trent gazed at her notebook.

“Such sweet words for such a tough exterior… I don’t like it.”

Kira groans. “You don’t like anything.”

Not anymore. Not like he used to.

“I like power, and _you_.” Trent moves in and his lips descend to her neck.

“Let me prove it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this](http://67.media.tumblr.com/691e492e5e6e5a9daa07dde3bd3cfc08/tumblr_nh0jk2zqYn1ritr8fo1_1280.jpg) on Tumblr and I was inspired to make it work for Evil!Trent/Kira.


End file.
